Ripping apart the fanatics
by Aragorn II Elessar
Summary: Wade rips apart some more Laurel and WestAllen fanatics for their stunts.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Deadpool or anything else you may recognize**

**Well, Phillipe363 just showed me how the Laurel fanatics ripped apart an interviewer for liking Olicity and asking questions about it so time to rip them apart. And a WA moron too. **

In their lair, a bunch of Laurel fanatics were happily patting each other on their backs after having ripped apart Leanne Aguilera for liking Olicity. And with them was a WestAllen moron known as AJ, who was happily patting them as well.

That was when the door was kicked open and in walked Wade Wilson, chuckling madly.

"Hello morons." He said.

"What're you doing here?" AJ snarled.

"Ah you! The racist accuser." Wade said and he snarled, "I'll deal with you later."

He turned to the fanatics and said, "Feeling great about yourself aren't you? After having harassed an interviewer."

"She deserved it!" One of them, who was called Red Block, said, "Her job is shit. She had no right to defend herself! She has no comic book background to even talk about these shows!"

"So not knowing about comic books means you can't watch and comment on shows about them?" Wade said before clapping sarcastically, "That's like saying someone who hasn't read A Song of Ice and Fire cannot comment on Game of Thrones. Wow, just when I thought you couldn't get any more pathetic."

"The reason these shows flop more is because the journalists keep talking about the horrible ships." Another one, called Laurelfan said, "And she said our comic book canon couple had no chemistry. Who says that?"

"One who has been harassed by morons and is annoyed by it." Wade said, "Now yes, she can be more professional and ask about stuff other than Olicity. But you had no right to be the morons you were!"

"Morons? Like you?" Sara hater/Laurel lover asked, "You're on the side of people who ship Oliver with Sara, who is like a younger sister to him. They would never commit to each other, unlike Oliver and Laurel."

Wade laughed hysterically, almost falling on the ground, "Commit to each other? Like when Oliver kept cheating on Laurel with other women and she was too blinded to see? And younger sister? Really? She is less than two years younger than them and there are so many couples with more than 10 years of age difference."

"Shut up racist prick!" AJ said, "You choose to get mad at Iris for a human moment but give Caitlin a pass for betraying the team several times. You always have to over-exaggerate everything she does and absolve Caitlin."

"Awwww, look, poor bullied victim of racism! NOT!" Wade said and laughed hysterically as AJ looked horrified, "If you think Iris emotionally abusing Barry all the time is a human moment, I dread to think what your opinion of humanity is. And no one over-exaggerates anything. The show just makes her get away scot-free and she is in the right even when she is wrong. Everyone else gets called out for what they do except Iris. So it's obvious you're a delusional fanatic."

With that, Wade suddenly took out his gun and fired. A rope shot out and trapped all the 3 Laurel fanatics while AJ fell to his knees in horror.

"What're you going to do?" He asked.

"Well, Bieber is getting tiresome so I decided to call my BFF." Wade said, "You were all patting each other's backs right? Now he will pat yours."

With that, Wolverine walked in, a snarl on his face, "I heard you lot were harassing and accusing people of racism, bub."

As AJ paled, Logan exploded on him, "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT RACISM IS?! BECAUSE I DO! WE MUTANTS FACE IT ALL THE TIME!"

"Yeah, those poor X-Men really do." Wade said, "Please pat his back."

"With pleasure." Logan said to Wade, "And considering how I can't even stand you, Wade, our partnership against these morons says a lot."

With that, his claws popped out and he used them to pat AJ's back. Not the most pleasant experience of course as claws going in and out of your skin repeatedly makes a lot of gaping holes. A lot of blood loss occurs too. Which did for AJ. He kept crying out in pain for about 5 minutes until Logan's claws patting him finally led to his end.

He then walked up to the tied up Laurel fanatics, "You ripped apart the interviewer. Now I will rip you all apart."

With that, he roared and leapt at them as they screamed in horror. There were screams of pain and misery for a few minutes and then, Logan was covered in blood and guts as the intestines and innards of all the three Laurel fanatics lay on the ground, a splattered mess.

Logan sighed and said, "And now we did it, bub."

"Yeah we sure did." Wade said, "You sure you don't want to star with me in a movie or som-"

"NO!" Logan roared firmly and Wade shut up as Logan walked out and Wade walked after him.

* * *

**And done! The Laurel fanatics got what they deserved. And I'm pretty sure you all know who AJ was based on.**

**Thank you to Phillipe363 for giving me the info required to write this.**


End file.
